No importan tres cojones, es DracoHarry
by PerlaNegra
Summary: En el peor de los casos, esto es un fic parodia. ¿Podríamos decir que tiene clichés? Sí, sí los tiene. Traté de usarlos todos. TRADUCCIÓN del Oneshot de Duinn Fionn. SLASH. Dedicado a las que hacen posible que ahora nos podamos casar en matrimonio xD


**No importan tres cojones, es Draco/Harry**

**(Yo quiero marcha marcha)**

_Never Mind The Bollocks, it's Draco/Harry_

_(Shake Your Groove Thing)_

oOo

Escrito por: **Duinn Fionn**

Traducido por: Perla

**Resumen:** En el peor de los casos, es un fic parodia. ¿Podríamos decir que tiene clichés? Sí, sí los tiene. Traté de usarlos todos.

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry

**Género:** Humor/Parodia

**Clasificación:** R

**Advertencias:** Autora deschavetada (y traductora desocupada).

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Duinn Fionn es una de las mejores y más famosas escritoras de fics en inglés, autora del renombrado_ "Mil cosas bellas"_ y el cual es considerado como uno de los mejores fics Harry/Draco jamás escritos (lo pueden encontrar en SH, traducido por amy lee malfoy). Me ha autorizado a traducirle este fic que por cierto, cosa extraña en su estilo, es lo que ellos suelen llamar un "Crack" (tipo de parodia). Espero que les guste y los haga pasar un buen rato.

Por motivos de comprensión, he realizado algunos cambios para que las parodias tuvieran más gracia en español; cambios que la autora conoce y me ha autorizado a hacer. Algunas notas más al final del fic.

**Otra nota de la traductora, que no es muy importante para casi nadie pero de todas maneras la pongo:**

Traducción dedicada con todo cariño a la Presidenta y a la Tesorera del Honorable Club _"Cásate en Matrimonio, apoyemos a la diosa del Fandom Perla Shumajer"_. ¿Que por qué? Porque quiero que sepan que el fandom es mucho mejor lugar gracias a ellas y que las amo, las quiero y las adoro mucho. Sólo les pido que cuiden que sus manos estén bien alejadas del pantalón de la túnica, por favor. Porque figúrate si no.

Este Fic fue escrito por Duinn Fionn antes de la salida de "El Misterio del Príncipe" pero traducido por mí apenas hace un par de semanas, quince días o medio mes, terminado el viernes a las 10 pm de la noche, del día más lluvioso de noviembre que no cesaba de lloviznar. Wow. ¿Viste, mami?

Empecemos pues que Harry se desespera...

* * *

Harry había tenido una tarde ajetreada. 

Había vagado a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts debajo de su capa invisible, se había enfurruñado y después había entrado a los baños de las chicas para echar un vistazo; había ejecutado un angustioso vuelo a oscuras alrededor de la cancha de quidditch montado en su Saeta de Fuego durante horas; había jugado con Ron una enconada partida de ajedrez que culminó con una pelea a gritos TOTALMENTE EN MAYÚSCULAS; y había finalizado el día asistiendo a una fiesta de "Verdad o Reto" organizada por los Hufflepuffs, quienes se habían quedaron mudos de la impresión por la valentía mostrada por Harry al colocarse una pluma en el bolsillo de su camisa sin tener un protector puesto.

Cansado pero satisfecho, subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo.

Lo último que Harry esperaba encontrarse recostado descaradamente sobre su cama, era a Draco Malfoy, Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin y quien había estado desaparecido desde hacía ocho meses. Estaba ahí vestido solamente con una falda de colegiala, con los ojos delineados en negro y con una sonrisa bastante sugestiva y pedante en el rostro.

Todavía más alarmante fue darse cuenta de que sus compañeros de habitación estaban rodeando a Malfoy como si fueran reactores de caza volando alrededor de un portaaviones y esperando la menor oportunidad para lanzarse sobre cubierta.

Definitivamente ahí había algo muy sospechoso y no eran solamente los misteriosos bultos en las entrepiernas de sus compañeros. Harry percibió un tenue pero fascinante canto de sirena que lo atraía hacia Malfoy y que se hacía más fuerte conforme se acercaba, exceptuando una especie de zona muerta donde Harry tuvo que inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda para no perder la señal transmitida.

-¿Pueden escucharme ya? –preguntó. –Quiero decir... ¡Malfoy!. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y cuando digo "aquí" me estoy refiriendo a mi cama, donde estás en este momento arruinando mis chabacanas pero todavía limpias sábanas y que, como puedes ver, no son de algodón egipcio de 6000 hilos como las que normalmente te gustan a ti.

-Hola, Potter –canturreó Malfoy con una voz extrañamente seductora que tenía pluma. –Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

La manera en que dijo eso golpeó a Harry como si hubiera sido atropellado por una troca (1), palabra que la traductora no se molestó en buscar su término correcto en castellano de la misma manera en que la autora no se molestó en buscar el término equivalente al inglés británico.

-Eres… eres un Veela –exclamó Harry intensamente preocupado por el evidente giro que estaba tomando la historia.

-Mitad Veela, en realidad. Y mitad dragón. Y mitad animago que se convierte en hurón.

-Esas ya son tres mitades.

-Bueno, sabes que no nos enseñan matemáticas en Hogwarts así que no puedes culparme. Como sea, demuestras ser muy astuto, Potter. ¿Acaso creías que era mi contoneo de caderas lo que traía a todos los chicos tras mis huesos?

Harry se encontró de pronto mirando fijamente las profundidades de los grises ojos de Draco. Le recordaban a un día nublado. No, esperen; eran más bien como el gris metálico de los rodamientos de bola antes de ser engrasados. O tal vez… sí, eran como el gris de la pelusa atrapada en el filtro de la secadora: una delicada mezcla de gris cenizo, gris pizarra, gris chimenea y gris perla, con el leve toque de las manchas blancas que se producen cuando dejas un pañuelo desechable en el bolsillo de la ropa, pero sin ser demasiado azul porque no eres tan idiota como para haber embutido tus vaqueros en esa colada a pesar de haber sentido la tentación de hacerlo ya que eso te habría ahorrado tiempo.

Más gris que nada.

-¿Dónde has estado durante estos ocho meses? –preguntó Harry por si acaso alguien no se fijó que ya se mencionó más arriba.

-Estuve trabajando en una librería muggle o sirviéndole al Señor Oscuro como su obligado pero atractivo juguete sexual, ya se me olvidó cuál de las dos. –Draco encogió sus elegantes hombros. –Salí pitando al igual que todos los demás hijos de Mortífagos en cuanto recibí mi lechuza de advertencia.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Tú fuiste el único que dejó Hogwarts y además, a todos nos llevó semanas darnos cuenta que estabas desaparecido.

-¿Cómo no precipitarme?. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que en realidad el mensaje de mi madre no era una advertencia en clave de que se avecinaban cosas terribles?

-¿Cuál era el mensaje?

-"Ayer tu padre se cargó a otro elfo doméstico".

-Vaya. Puedo comprender porqué eso sería tan alarmante.

-¿Alarmante? No, en realidad, no. Mi padre hacía eso todo el tiempo. Lo alarmante fue que mi madre se molestara en mencionarlo. También me sugirió que dejara de magrearme a Pansy Parkinson.

-Puaj. Hetero.

-Es que yo no hacía eso. Pansy es tan fea que no se puede describir con palabras o es lesbiana, no recuerdo cuál de las dos. De todas maneras nadie es heterosexual en Hogwarts. Lo que hace que te preguntes de dónde saldrá la próxima generación de alumnos.

-Eso no es relevante. Solamente faltan dos libros más para terminar la saga.

-Bueno, continuando entonces con la tediosa exposición que establece las circunstancias de mi triste historia de los pasados OCHO meses, después de que tú acabaras por fin con el Señor Oscuro, salvando de ese modo a todo el Reino Mágico, mi padre fue capturado y terminó en Azkaban o muerto, mi madre se largó a Europa con Luigi, nuestro antiguo jardinero, y el Ministerio confiscó la Mansión dejándome a mí en la miseria. Con mi educación elitista y mi puntiagudo y andrógeno atractivo, los únicos jodidos trabajos a los que podría aspirar son ésos precisamente: los de joder.

-¡Oye, esa frase te la robaste de la película _"Hedwig and the Angry Inch"_!

-¿Y qué?. ¿Realmente crees que si me dejaran a mi aire lograría hablar como Oscar Wilde?

-¿Eras chapero? –preguntó Ron más emocionado que horrorizado, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de Harry.

-Pareces sorprendido, Comadreja. Que no te extrañe. Cuando cumplí los diecisiete todos mis poderes Veela se liberaron y casi tenía que quitarme a los hombres de encima. A palos. Quitármelos a palos.

-¿Eras un chapero _Veela_? –dijo Harry. Preguntó. Dijo.

-Eso me hizo un hombre rico, Potter, así que no critiques. En mi cuenta de Gringotts tengo un millón dos galeones.

-¿Quién te dio los dos galeones?

Draco se quedó perplejo durante un momento. -¿Por qué lo preguntas? Todos me los daban.

-Te pregunté por "galeones", no "galones"… –masculló Harry. –Figúrate.

-De cualquier forma, basta de historias sobre mi pasado. ¿Qué me he perdido por aquí? –preguntó Draco. Dijo. Preguntó. -¿Quiénes sobrevivieron a la guerra que acabó con la mitad de la población de Hogwarts o sólo mató a unos cuantos irrelevantes, no recuerdo cuál de las dos?

-Hagrid fue una de las primeras víctimas –respondió Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Nadie podía escribir en español el acento de mierda que tiene en inglés, así que simplemente es más fácil deshacerse de él.

-¿Y Dumbledore?

-Se sacrificó al más puro y teatral estilo con el que se sacrifican todos los personajes bien escritos que son mentores, como Gandalf y Obi-Wan Kenobi. Aunque pensándolo bien, retiro lo dicho referente a Obi-Wan. George Lucas apesta como guionista.

-¿Alguien más? –preguntó repetitivamente.

-Un hatajo de personajes secundarios lo suficientemente irritantes, tanto que si hubieran salido en un episodio de Star Trek lo habrían hecho vistiendo camisetas rojas (2). Entre ellos estaban Lavender Brown, Dennis Creevy y dos o tres Weasleys intercambiables que no eran Ron.

-¿Y a ti qué te sostiene ahora que tu tristemente trágico destino ha alcanzado su pináculo?

-¿Aparte de ser el mago más poderoso del mundo y de enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en mi tiempo libre? Estoy atormentado por la culpa que me aflige debido a las muertes acontecidas durante la guerra o estoy determinado a conseguir mi meta de ser un Auror que también juega al quidditch, olvidé cuál de las dos.

Draco se movió un poco, revelando más de esa cremosa y pálida piel que Harry deseaba lamer. Sin embargo, sabía que todavía tenían por delante un puñetero montón de trama con qué lidiar antes de que se le permitiera siquiera la más mínima probadita de esa cremosa y pálida cubierta dermatológica.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –dijo Harry con toda la intención de llevar la conversación justo a donde quería llegar.

Malfoy suspiró y estiró su hermoso torso, enfatizando sus tensos músculos y sus pimpollos pezones rosados. De repente, a Harry se le ocurrió que Malfoy se parecía muchísimo a ese modelo tan sexy, Boyd Holbrook.

-Necesito un Veela que sea mi alma gemela. Y como de todas formas he estado obsesionado por ti desde hace siglos, pensé que tal vez tú querrías intentarlo. ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Yo? –chilló Harry sin aliento.

-No, el _otro_Niño-Que-Vivió-para-Atormentarme-Con-Tensión-Sexual-No-Resuelta. Sí, tú. Desde aquella tarde en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, en la que codicié tu culo tonificado por el quidditch…

-¡Espera un minuto! En ese momento yo todavía no jugaba al quidditch. Lo hice hasta mucho después en ese libro. No toleraré errores en el canon.

Draco suspiró. –A eso se le llama "leer entre líneas", Potter.

-Ah, bueno. Pero creí que éramos enemigos jurados desde que me rehusé a darte la mano.

-Ese fue un mero recurso de la autora para disfrazar el hecho de que nos revolcamos juntos por todos lados y todo el tiempo. Aunque si tú me hubieras dado la mano aquel día, un montón de hilos de la trama tendrían que haber sido cambiados.

-Bueno, yo no te di la mano porque tenía una horrible verruga y me daba vergüenza.

-Perfecto. De todas maneras ya no tenemos encima la amenaza de pertenecer a la atemorizante categoría del chan, así que todo está bien. Yo he crecido hasta convertirme en un chico de fabuloso atractivo, capaz de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera y extrañamente demente; y tú… bueno, tu cabello ha pasado de ser espantosamente desordenado a ser encantadoramente despeinado. Quítate tus estúpidas gafas, Potter. Quiero ver tus penetrantes y verdes…

-¡No digas "orbes"! –entonó un coro de teatro griego compuesto por Gryffindors.

-Oh, así que el resto de ustedes _sí sabe_ hablar –dijo Draco socarronamente.

Harry miró hacia sus amigos. –Bueno, Ron tiene permitido decir una línea o dos por su propia cuenta, pero Seamus, Dean y Neville están bajo una _Imperius_ que los mantiene callados porque de otra forma ganarían más por derechos de autor. –Se dirigió hacia el grupo para echarles un vistazo más de cerca y luego se detuvo en seco. –Esperen un minuto. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Mary Breanna Heather Brittany Moonfeather Elwynnead Sue –anunció una chica echándose el cabello multicolor hacia atrás mientras batía las oscuras pestañas que tenía sobre sus sorprendentes ojos violeta. –Soy la estudiante de intercambio procedente del sur de California, bronceada y de largas piernas. ¿No recuerdas, Harry, que te admiraste de mi fabulosa habilidad para volar en escoba apenas superada por ti mismo?. ¿Y que apreciaste mi extraordinaria capacidad para predecir el peligro cuando te salvé justo a tiempo?

-No –admitió Harry. –Pero, mira… No eres necesaria aquí, de verdad… esta es una historia slash. –Harry le hizo una seña a Ron, quien despreocupadamente llegó hasta ella, la tomó y la arrojó por la ventana. Pero en vez de caer en picada hacia una muerte segura, Mary Sue desplegó un enorme y brillante par de alas multicolor y se alejó volando hacia Egipto o Rumania, todos habían olvidado cuál de los dos.

Malfoy esbozó una tentadora sonrisa a la mejor manera Veela. –Escucha, Potter... ¿podemos ir al grano? Ya tengo permiso para seducirte de parte de la profesora McGonnagall. Eh… MacGonial. Uh… McGonnee… de la profesora Sprout. A pesar de que esto casi la convierte en una proxeneta, ella ha conseguido que tú y yo tengamos nuestra propia habitación para lo que resta del año…

-Lo cual es solamente un día.

-Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta –bufó Draco. –Mira, Potter, este fic es sólo de 6000 palabras así que tenemos un límite. ¿Podemos ponernos en acción?

-Sí, disculpa.

-Entonces regresemos al tema de la alma gemela. Todo lo que necesito hacer es reclamarte utilizando mi reluciente pedazo de carne perfectamente proporcionado, y entonces…

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera, Malfoy. Entendiste las cosas al revés.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Oigan, chicos… Draco Malfoy; ¿Activo o pasivo?

-Pasivo –respondieron todos al unísono.

-¿Ves? Aquí todos saben que tú eres el prototipo del pasivo bocaza pero sumiso. Hasta hay una comunidad en el LiveJournal creada para apoyar eso. Yo seré el que haga las cosas con el pedazo de carne, muchas gracias. Por otra parte, eres tú el que está vistiendo una falda y trae lápiz de labios.

-Lápiz de labios _Clinique_ Trozo de Mora Intenso, para tu información. El color Ciruela Cromado me hacía parecer que traía la cara lavada.

-Justo a eso me refería –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, un gesto que él sabía lo hacía verse realmente lindo. –Como sea. ¿Tenemos que empezar nuestra relación follándonos?. ¿No podemos comenzar simplemente con una invitación al baile de graduación?

Draco hizo un extraño gesto, poniéndose sobre la frente su mano con el dedo índice y el pulgar en forma de "L". -¿Eres americano, o qué? Hogwarts no organiza bailes de graduación. Ni siquiera tenemos graduación, pendejo. Eh… quise decir, gilipollas. –Se encogió de hombros. –En realidad, lo que yo tenía en mente era un polvo furioso y clandestino.

-¿En el almacén de quidditch o en un armario de escobas?

-¿En la Torre de Astronomía no?

-Eso es demasiado cliché hasta para esta historia. ¡A la cama!. ¡Ya! –Harry le rodó los ojos a Draco. Draco se agachó, les quitó el polvo de encima y se los regresó a Harry.

-Como quieras. Oigan Gryffinburros, ya he elegido a mi compañero Veela, así que el resto de ustedes se puede largar a dónde sea que los personajes secundarios se van cuando no se necesitan en escena.

Seamus, Dean y Neville se dirigieron obedientemente hacia fuera, pero Ron se negó a moverse.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. -¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Desaparécete, Comadreja.

-No puedo. No hasta que te llame "hurón" por lo menos una vez.

-Misión cumplida, entonces. Ahora... ¡largo! No me obligues a burlarme de ti en la página del fandom-wank.

-Oh, Merlín, eso no. ¡Ya me voy! Oye, Harry; ¿me puedes prestar tu capa? Hoy Hermione lo quiere hacer en el escritorio de Pince.

-Sí, claro. –Harry le tendió su invaluable capa, la cual a esas alturas ya necesitaba una concienzuda descontaminación. A Ron le llevó siete intentos poder agarrar la prenda invisible y entonces salir por el lado derecho del escenario.

-Y a todo esto... ¿qué es lo que la sangre sucia ve en él? –preguntó Draco con una afilada mueca desdeñosa de desdén en su afilado rostro.

-Que Ron calza grande. Igual que todos los Weasley.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, precisamente?

-Eh… Ups.

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido. -¿Acaso la Comadreja despierta tus bajos instintos, lo cual es un secreto que me da a mí la gran oportunidad de lucir mis habilidades como reina del drama en un despliegue de celos exagerados?

-¿Estás chiflado?. ¿O quise decir silbado? Se me confunden los términos. Ron siempre ha tenido algo con Hermione. Durante los seis primeros libros fingieron que sólo eran amigos, pero ahora, justo como tú lo acabas de comentar sólo que a la autora no le viene en gana arreglarlo, ellos dos salen juntos todo el tiempo, de día y de noche. Es eso o es que él está saliendo no con uno, si no con todos su hermanos. Olvidé cuál de las dos.

-¿Un caso de incesto? Creí que mi padre y yo teníamos cubierta esa categoría.

-Esa es demasiada información, Malfoy. Como sea, con Ron y Hermione enrollándose por ahí yo tengo la libertar de sentirme excluido y esperar desoladamente a que llegue el Veela correcto a tomar mi virginidad.

-¿Sigues siendo virgen?

-Bueno, si estamos asumiendo el paradigma de la compatibilidad hetero, donde una penetración anal en la actividad sexual hombre-hombre es el equivalente más viable a la experiencia vaginal en la copulación hombre-mujer…

-¿Qué?

-En pocas palabras: Sí. Si no tomas en cuenta las frotadas que me di con Bulstrode, o la mamada que me hizo Zacharias, o las cosas tan pervertidas que Justin Finch-Fletchley puede hacer con esas mágicas bolas anales…

-¿Y por qué no les has pedido a tus otros amigos que hagan el trabajo?. ¿A Finnigan o a Thomas?

-Ellos ya están follándose el uno al otro, por supuesto.

-¿Y Longbottom?

-Ya está saliendo con Luna Lovegood. O él y el profesor Snape se van a follar como conejos, no recuerdo cual.

Draco lucía atónito. -¿Longbottom y Snape?. ¿Snape, quien fortuitamente es mi padrino y que puede ser o no un vampiro dependiendo de los eventos todavía-no-escritos del libro siete?

-Bueno, alguien tenía que cubrir la cuota de la pareja rara. Al menos que prefieras ver a Dobby con Zabini…

-¿Con esa puta? Ni siquiera las escobas están a salvo cuando Zabini anda cerca.

-Durante mucho tiempo creí que era una chica –admitió Harry.

-¿Quieres decir que no lo es? –Draco lucía extrañamente horrorizado.

Harry, mientras tanto, había estado revisando disimuladamente el brazo de Draco en busca de la Marca Oscura. Cuando no la encontró, liberó una bocanada de aire que no se había dado cuenta estaba reteniendo. Pero había varias heridas inexplicables que no podía ignorar.

-Estas cicatrices que tienes… no estarás metido en lo de la auto-mutilación; ¿verdad? –preguntó. –Eso está ya pasadísimo de moda. Lo que está súper actual es el _rimming…_ Ya sabes, besarse el culo.

Draco lucía consternado. -¡Pero a mí no me gusta eso!

-No seas mojigato… es la nueva técnica para prepararse antes de follar. Y de cualquier manera no siempre tendrás lo que quieres. Esta historia es un reto requerido, y específicamente pidieron "un fic Veela, post guerra, escena de sexo furioso y apasionado,_ rimming…"_

-¡Qué asco! Déjame ver esa lista. –Draco le arrebató a Harry el pergamino de sus manos con uñas mordidas. -¿"Lluvia dorada"?. ¡Pero yo ni siquiera traje paraguas!

-Mira, sólo agradece que éste no es uno de esos fics donde los Mortífagos nos violan de lo lindo. En el "Amigo Invisible" de la Navidad pasada tuve que hacer una escena de necrofilia con Firenze. Eso sí fue difícil.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el método antiguo? Un poco de "juguemos al doctor", un rápido hechizo de lubricación, un dedo, dos dedos, tres dedos y entonces, vamos tierra dentro.

-Sí que _has estado _lejos durante mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, es que nunca antes he hecho nada más que conseguir orgasmos sin copular. Mis compañeros siempre se derramaban sin que los tocara; para terminar les bastaba con mirar la total sensualidad de mi cabello despeinándose un poco.

Harry estaba perplejo… había esperado un poco más de eso. Le habría encantado enterarse de los secretos que Malfoy había aprendido durante ocho meses como chapero.

_N/A: Los pensamientos de Harry están entre barras y los de Draco entre comillas._

/Me pregunto si estará pensando en besarme ya./

"¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que tiene espinaca entre los dientes?"

/¿Habrá soñado con esto durante años como lo he hecho yo?/

"¿Apagué el fuego de la estufa antes de salir?"

/Espero que me permita hacerle el amor./

"Me pregunto si esta noche darán "Buffy" por la televisión."

-Muy bien, Malfoy, antes de que lleguemos más lejos necesito que estés de acuerdo en cumplir las prohibiciones de rutina. En ningún momento de los próximos quince minutos… -Harry echó un rápido vistazo hacia la ya considerablemente pulsante y húmeda erección de Draco, -quise decir,_ cinco _minutos, no tienes permitido decir lo siguiente que te voy a enumerar, no importa qué tan cerca estés del éxtasis: 1. No te referirás a mí como "nene, mi amor, cariño, dulzura o leoncito". 2. No te referirás a ninguna parte del cuerpo como "espada, varita, botón o_ese-punto-mágico-dentro-de-mí_"… de hecho, queda descartado cualquier objeto inanimado de esta lista. 3. No describirás nada en términos usados normalmente para nombrar productos derivados de la vaca, y 4. No pronunciarás la palabra "eyacular".

-¿Terminar?

-No, esa sí está permitida. Eyacular.

-¡Esa fue la que yo dije!

-No, tú dijiste "terminar". Yo dije "eyacular".

-Ah. De acuerdo. –Draco bufó como un ofendido elitista de clase alta o como un cocainómano de los 80's, olvidé cuál. –Un Malfoy nunca diría la palabra "eyacular". Soy todo un aristócrata, criado para vestirme de la manera más minuciosamente exquisita y acostumbrado a entregarme a la vida epicúrea. Dame algo de mérito por poseer la elegancia de la clase superior, jodido retardado de mierda. Estoy de acuerdo con tus términos. Vamos a hacerlo.

Harry levantó una botella sin etiqueta que descansaba en su mesita de noche, la destapó y se bebió el contenido.

-¿Qué es eso, Potter?

-Oh, es sólo una cosita que Neville preparó en clase de Pociones. Creo que son vitaminas. Elevará mi energía para poder aguantar lo que se avecina.

-¿Estás loco?. ¿Voluntariamente acabas de beber la única poción que Longbottom ha conseguido preparar sin volar la escuela?

Harry lució preocupado durante un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. –Hasta un reloj descompuesto marca la hora correcta dos veces al día –dijo, pero luego se llevó las manos hasta el estómago y se dobló en extrema agonía. –Oh, no –consiguió mascullar en medio de los espasmos.

Cuando el desgarrador dolor cesó, levantó la mirada hasta Draco. El otro chico era hermosísimo. Su Némesis brillaba de sensualidad. El Slytherin estaba impresionante. Su antiguo enemigo irradiaba atractivo. El último de los Malfoy sí que le subía la bilirrubina.

-Creo que lo que acabo de tomarme por accidente era una poción de amor –admitió Harry. –Y ahora mi único y ferviente deseo es poseerte por entero. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Draco sonrió con timidez. –Eso es un poco redundante sabiendo que estoy aquí para hacer de ti mi alma gemela; ¿no crees?. ¿Acaso el hilo de la trama se ha perdido con toda esta acción PWP?

Harry sonrió ampliamente. –Es que así se garantiza el sexo chico-chico que ya están esperando todos los lectores y que al final es lo único que quieren, a pesar de que frente a los demás fingen ser unos románticos empedernidos. Ya sabes, tú y yo somos uno mismo, te amaré por siempre, OTP.

Draco lucía muy ofendido. –Pero yo quería tener también un poquito de acción secundaria con alguno de los Weasley que sobrevivieron y que no son Ron –gruñó.

-De ninguna manera, Draco. Dentro del fanfiction, utilizar la infidelidad es buscarle tres pies al gato.

-¿Quieres decir que todos los lectores aceptan cualquier tipo de desviación sexual que tú y yo podamos inventar, pero una folladita con alguien más no?

-Si tanto lo deseas, en Shasheaven sí podrías escaquearte con eso –le dijo Harry de mal humor.

-Olvídalo. Creo que de todas formas, tú y yo estábamos destinados a ser pareja. Escucha, Potter. Tengo en mi cabeza una canción que me recuerda a nosotros. Juntos. Déjame explicarte. –Empezó a cantar, en voz baja al principio y luego con más confianza.

_Soy un anticristo_

_Soy un anarquista_

_No sé qué es lo que quiero_

_Pero sé cómo obtenerlo_

_Quiero matar a los peatones_

Cuando hubo terminado, le sonrió seductoramente a Harry.

-Eh. Eso fue… diferente. Es_ "Anarquía en el Reino Unido_"(3); ¿no?

-Sí. ¿Te gusta?

-Eh. ¿Te recuerda a nosotros?

Draco frunció el ceño. –Bueno, sí. ¿Estás tratando de discriminar el impacto emocional de lo que es mi auténtica respuesta personal a esta canción en particular?

-No, ni siquiera un poco. En serio. Estoy conmovido. Es sólo que es más común hacer songfics con canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh, Evanescence o RBD, eso es todo. Pero los Sex Pistols no tienen nada de malo.

-Es lo mismo que yo pensé. Aunque por un momento estuve tentado a cantarte _"Yo quiero marcha marcha"._

Draco se tumbó seductoramente sobre la cama y dejó que un elegante dedo se moviera lento a todo lo largo de la famosa "cicatriz de Harry Potter"® (Marca Registrada: prohibida su reproducción). La pierna de Harry golpeteó rítmicamente contra el colchón como si fuera un perro al que le están rascando la barriga.

-Vaya, Potter. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Bueno, es que no puedes describir _algo así _en una historia para niños. Imagínate: "Harry Potter tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo que está directamente conectada con su polla".

-Claro, lo sé. A mí siempre me describen como un egoísta y completo idiota.

-¿Y se supone que no es así? –masculló Harry, pero afortunadamente para el resto de esta escena Draco no lo escuchó.

Harry se inclinó más cerca, más cerca, ooh, tan cerca. Se sacó los anteojos y cuidadosamente los arrojó hasta el condado vecino. Se movió hacia su extrañamente andrógeno compañero de cama, con cuidado recorrió su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Malfoy antes de que Ricitos de Plata le diera la invitación impresa a relieve para poder ingresar a su boca y disfrutar de una pequeña fiesta. (Cerveza no incluida: Favor de traer su propia bebida).

De repente hubo dientes, labios, lenguas y esos divertidos cartílagos que se encargan de mantener todo unido, sin mencionar esa cosa que cuelga en el fondo de la garganta y que nunca nadie recuerda cómo se llama. Sus lenguas se enfrentaron a un duelo y los golpes de espada le causaron a Harry descargas eléctricas que fueron directamente hasta su pulsante hombría.

-Oh, te quitaron las amígdalas –comentó.

Los ansiosos dedos de Harry danzaron su propio camino hacia abajo por el pecho de Draco (que por cierto estaba bello y sin vello gracias a Nair), bailando un vals alrededor de los erectos botoncitos de sus arrugadas tetillas, zapateando un mambo dentro de la erótica depresión de su ombligo y finalmente rocanroleando por encima de la rasposa lana de su falda. Los dedos de Harry hicieron una pirueta teatral en crescendo, imitando la muerte del cisne cuando de pronto tocaron algo… raro.

Ropa interior de cuero.

Aparentemente nadie jamás le había explicado a Draco que el cuero no era una tela particularmente respirable que se pudiera elegir para cubrir las partes innombrables del cuerpo. El resultado obtenido también era innombrable.

Un rápido hechizo de limpieza se encargó de eso.

Profundizaron el beso. La boca de Draco tenía el sabor de un _Château Rieussec _del '76, con un distintivo gusto a caramelo casi bordeando al del azúcar morena y la fruta con chocolate. Harry notó también un poco de acidez, pero en general era una espesa, jugosa y casi híbrida mezcla de un vino de Madeira con uno de Sauternes.

Ambos sin aliento, rompieron el beso a pesar de que hasta un estudiante de bachillerato sabe bien lo ridículamente fácil que resulta respirar por la nariz mientras te estás besuqueando con alguien.

-Quiero ver que te derrames por mí, Harry –susurró Draco tentadoramente.

-¡Ea¡!. Luz roja! No tenemos permitido derramarnos.

-¿Qué?. ¡Estás loco de remate! –bramó Draco derramando su… auto-control.

-No, se supone que estamos intentando colocar el fic en fanfiction net y ahí no se permiten fluidos corporales.

-¿Pero por qué ahí?. ¿El sexo conmigo no es lo suficiente NC-17 como para colocarlo en SlasHeaven?

Harry frunció el ceño. –Habríamos tenido una mejor oportunidad de lograr un buen NC-17 si no fueras tú mi pareja. Este es tan sólo un fanfic clásico de la vieja escuela. Ahora, las chicas modernas y guay me están emparejando con Theodore Nott. Y también con Zabini cuando Dobby no lo está usando.

Draco lucía interesado. –Bueno, y en ese caso... ¿quién va a ser mi pareja?

-Últimamente, Lupin y tú son la moda –confesó Harry.

-¿Lupin?. ¿El Hombre Lobo?. ¡Puaj!. ¡Odio las parejas de generaciones diferentes!

-Pero él no es tan malo. Y lo único desagradable que tiene es ese bigote de imbécil con el que sale en las películas. Además te ayuda para que no te unas a los Mortífagos…

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso –murmuró Draco.

-Y como agradecimiento, tú interpretas el papel del que lo reconforta porque Remus está muy dolido desde la muerte de Sirius.

-¿Sirius Black, mi primo lejano?. ¿Él qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Sirius era mi padrino y lo más parecido a un verdadero padre que jamás haya tenido, aunque pasé menos tiempo charlando con él que con mis amigos del LiveJournal. Él y Lupin lo estaban haciendo juntos… tal y como lo dice la autora en el libro cuatro.

-¿Te refieres a todo ese alboroto que se ocasionó con el famoso "Escóndete un tiempo en casa de Lupin" que Dumbledore le dijo a Sirius al final del libro?

-Sí. Y Lupin está hecho una ruina desde que Sirius cayó al otro lado del velo. Es que los Hombres Lobo escogen a un solo compañero durante toda su vida o porque se folla todo lo que encuentra a su alcance, olvidé cuál.

-¡Estoy jodido! Yo no sé consolar a nadie.

-Tan pronto como logres hacer lo primero, lo segundo vendrá por sí solo.

Las hormonas Veela finalmente predominaron sobre todo lo demás y Harry enterró la nariz en los suaves, rubios, sedosos, suaves, delicados, satinados, como de bebé, suaves, manejables, cortos, suaves y dorados mechones de pelo. Eran muy suaves.

-¿Estás limpiándote los mocos en mi cabello, Potter?

-Disculpa –murmuró. A Harry le gustaba cómo se veía Draco con falda, pero creía que iba a gustar todavía más sin ella. Le bajó poco a poco la tela por encima de sus afiladas caderas, Draco hizo un paso de baile de los años 20 y pateó la falda a un lado. Estaba desnudo. En cueros. Al natural. Como Merlín lo trajo al mundo. Con el culo al aire.

Exceptuando por el infalible tatuaje de serpiente, por supuesto.

-¿El tatuaje es real o es de los que salen en las envolturas de las galletas? –preguntó Harry intentando ser amable. Pero aparentemente eso no fue lo que Draco escuchó.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, hablaste en Pársel! No tienes idea de lo candente que es.

Desafortunadamente, Harry sí tenía idea. Sus obsesionados y bastante excitados compañeros de habitación lo habían obligado a leer en Pársel para ellos cada jueves por la noche. A últimas fechas se había quedado sin material de lectura y se había visto forzado a parlotear nada más que secciones de _"Beowulf"._ Y en ese momento, fulminó a Draco con un trozo de _"Las Dos Torres"_ y de esa manera creó también el marco perfecto para un crossover mal realizado entre HP y LOTR. Draco lucía como si hubiera muerto y subido al cielo.

-Tienes demasiada ropa puesta, Harry –maulló y ronroneó Draco, ignorante de la terrible alergia a los gatos que Harry tenía. Draco le desenrolló la bufanda de lana, le sacó el pasamontañas, lo despojó del chaleco interior, del suéter que parecía jersey, del mono de esquí y también de las botas esquimales, dejando a Harry sin nada encima más que un par de boxers de seda verde decorados con snitches.

-Qué guay –canturreó Draco, tratando de atrapar un par de elusivas pelotas y permitiendo así que la autora escribiera un pésimo juego de palabras. –Es como el Pac-Man, sólo que mejor.

-No pares –(alentó) atardó Harry. –¡No pares!

Todo aquel manoseo dentro de la ropa interior aparentemente le recordó algo a Draco.

-¿Y el lubricante? –cuestionó. Preguntó. Cuestionó.

-En el cajón de la ropa interior, a un lado de la Biblia de Gedeón (4). Yo lo sacaré. Toma. –Harry también extrajo del cajón un objeto rectangular, envuelto en papel aluminio brillante y no mayor que una cajita de pastillas Tic-Tac.

-¿Qué es esa cosa, Potter?

-Es un condón. No tendríamos que usarlo, pero si en este crucial momento no damos un guiño hacia la cultura de prevención de enfermedades y a la responsabilidad sexual, entonces las fanáticas colgarán en sus blogs eternas discusiones acerca de cómo estamos desinformando a todos esos lectores que sólo cuentan con el fanfiction como medio para adquirir conocimientos sobre comportamiento sexual.

-¡Estás de coña!

-Tristemente, no. Y aunque no fuera así, yo odio el M-preg. Tú terminarías lamentándote cuando pierdas tu juvenil figura y empieces a sufrir horribles cambios de humor, los cuales expresarías a través de un diálogo sarcástico pero entrañable. Sólo dame un segundo para convocar el hechizo cubre-todo…_Condomus._ Muy bien, listo. Estamos protegidos.

Draco lucía peligrosamente molesto. –Pero ahora se me han ido completamente las ganas. ¿Podemos empezar desde el principio, Harry?

Harry aspiró una sorprendida bocanada de aire. –Es la primera vez que me dices "Harry"…

-¿Y?

-Es una señal, idiota. Significa que tenemos aproximadamente 30 segundos antes de que estemos magreándonos el uno al otro sobre la alfombra. Si tienes alguna broma o comentario sarcástico que decir, dilo ahora o calla para siempre.

-No, estoy listo para pasar a la acción.

Harry empezó a recorrer el perfecto cuerpo de Draco con su boca. Empezó a lo largo de la frontera canadiense, circunvalando convenientemente a Calgary y presentando sus respetos a las Ciudades Gemelas. Luego llevó sus labios sobre la Divisoria Continental con vistas al Gran Cañón. Se entretuvo un rato en Guadalajara, se mareó un poco al navegar por el Canal de Panamá y clandestinamente oprimió los suaves globos de África. Para cuando llegó a Río de Janeiro, ya estaba quebrado.

-¡Redímeme, Harry!

-Mmmm…

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?. ¿Más?. ¿Miau?. ¿Marta tiene un Marcapasos?

-No, imbécil. ¡Mío! Míomíomíomíomío.

-Eres un bastardo goloso; ¿verdad?

-¡Oh, Merlín, Circe y todos los dioses paganos que recuerdo haber leído en los libros de la escuela! Voy a… bueno, ya sabes…

-¿Terminar?

Y lo hicieron. Simultáneamente. Harry sintió que volaba, que planeaba, que alcanzaba una nueva altura, que tocaba el cielo y otros varios eufemismos pseudo-aeronáuticos que culminaron en un espectacular despliegue de fuegos pirotécnicos. Los que más le gustaron fueron los que empezaron con serpentinas rojas y que un segundo después, se convirtieron en azules antes de desaparecer en una lluvia de chispas plateadas que de verdad hicieron ese ruido silbante mientras caían… ¿sabes de cuál ruido hablo, no? Sí, de ése. Aunque también estuvieron lindos los grandotes y anchos con las enormes serpentinas color oro.

Mientras tanto, Draco se desmayó.

Cuando volvió en sí, se acurrucaron uno en los brazos del otro_ (N/A: Lo siento, pero a mí me gusta el romance y el fluffy. Así que si a ti no te gusta... ¡pues no lo leas! Y ya te puedes ir escribiendo tu propia historia, loser!1)._

Finalmente Harry se dio cuenta de que era su turno de decir algo.

-Escucha Draco, no podemos decirle a Ron nada sobre esto. Nunca. Él jamás aceptará que tú y yo seamos almas gemelas Veela. Dirá que todo es culpa de algún hechizo de magia oscura. Él te odia. Odia a tu familia. Odia todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Porque lo he ridiculizado implacablemente durante todos estos años de escuela?

-No. Es porque en el primer año te prestó su pluma y se la devolviste toda mordisqueada. –Harry se encogió de hombros. –El tío sí que sabe cómo alimentar rencores.

Draco miró anhelantemente a Harry a los ojos. –Yo negaría mi ascendencia Malfoy… la cual parece estar ya en una situación desesperada, así que no es gran cosa… y aceptaré a tus asquerosos amigos por el bien de nuestras almas enlazadas, Harry. Porque de momento estoy tan OoC que nada de eso importa. –Meneó su polla, renovada y dura como roca, contra el muslo de Harry. -¿Listo para otro asalto? Ya pasó un minuto por lo menos.

-¿Lo nuestro es sólo sexo, Draco?

-No, mis sentimientos son más profundos que eso. Sólo que no podré admitirlo hasta la secuela.

-Inténtalo.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Me… Me… –Hizo una pausa y entonces admitió a toda velocidad: -Me encantaría renovar tu guardarropa.

Harry suspiró felizmente. -¡Sí te importo, Draco!

Draco sonrió lentamente, permitiendo que Harry asimilara por completo el efecto de sus repentinamente afilados, muy puntiagudos y rápidamente alargados colmillos.

-¡Sorpresa!

Harry estaba horrorizado. –Eso sí que no se vale, Draco. No puedes ser un vampiro.

Draco frunció el ceño. –Ah, por favor. Ni siquiera parpadeaste cuando te dije que era chapero, ni tampoco cuando te dije que era Veela y menos cuando te dije que había sido el juguete sexual de Voldemort. ¿Por qué no puedo también ser un vampiro?

-¡Porque no advertiste desde el principio que habría muerte de personaje principal!

-Ahora me lo dices. Bueno; ¿qué tal si menciono vagamente que la autora escribirá otro capítulo de esta historia por lo que todo este fic se convertirá en un WIP no terminado?

-De acuerdo. Pero como dijiste antes en una fantástica muestra de clarividencia, este fic tiene un límite de 6,000 palabras y nos estamos quedando sin…

_Fin_

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Si a la media noche de hoy no he recibido 50 reviwes (o como se escriba), haré válida mi amenaza de escribir aquella secuela Dobby/Zabini._

* * *

_**Notas de Traducción:**_

**1** Troca: palabreja en spanglish que según la gente que lo habla, quiere decir "camión". (Derivada de Truck: camión, en inglés).

**2** Vestir camiseta roja en un episodio de Star Trek equivalía a que no saldrías vivo del capítulo, ya que los que lo hacían generalmente eran extras sin importancia que morían para que los protas pudieran sobrevivir. xD Así que ya saben, nunca dejen que los vistan de rojo en las expediciones a planetas desconocidos.

**3** "Anarquía en el Reino Unido" es una canción del álbum "Never mind the bollocks, here's the Sex Pistols" y de donde la autora extrajo el nombre del fic. Como curiosidad: Duinn casi siempre utiliza nombres de canciones o frases extraídas de alguna para titular sus fics.

**4** La Biblia de Gedeón es un tomo donado por esa Sociedad que por lo regular se encuentra en casi todas las habitaciones de casi todos los hoteles de EU. Obviamente, porque con tanto slashero pervertido suelto que hay en el mundo, eso es vital. _¡Vade Retro, Satanás!_

Y nada más.

**Una última nota de traductora:**

_Sí, sí... prometo que esta es la última. En serio. Sólo para contarles que tengo dos traducciones nuevas pero están colocadas de manera exclusiva en "Intruders", el slashzine. No debes perdértelo, todo el contenido está de rechupete. El link lo encuentras en mi perfil._

_Gracias._

_Fin de la transmisión... ¿o era transmición?. ¿O trasmisión?. ¿O atrás de la misión?. ¿O...?_


End file.
